


A Pearl of Porcelain Tears

by McKayRulez



Series: Distorted & Disturbed Diamond Universe [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Body Horror, Body Modification, Denial, Diamond Authority - Freeform, F/F, Homeworld (Steven Universe), Mental Breakdown, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Origin Story, Past, Physical Abuse, Physical Disability, Submissive Pearl (Steven Universe), Torture, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 01:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15401517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKayRulez/pseuds/McKayRulez
Summary: White Pearl didn't always have cracks and a paraplegic body. She just wanted her Diamond to be happy.





	A Pearl of Porcelain Tears

White Pearl watched her Diamond break pillars. Pearl winced as the crunch of marble sounded and was quickly followed by pieces falling on anything that happened to be below them. 

Debris had rained down on Homeworld for the past three weeks, as White's unrelenting anger and grief never seemed to have an end. This all started after Homeworld received the news of Pink's shattering. 

"My Diamond?" White Pearl spoke meekly. Her Diamond hadn't spoke to her during her mourning this whole time. White Diamond still payed her no mind as parts of Homeworld where torn asunder. Gem's tried to clean and contain the rubble but the task seemed futile. Pearl wasn't sure if there was anything she could do at this point, but she had to try something. It was her purpose to appease her master and she was failing horribly. 

Pearl laced her fingers together and cleared her throat. She tried again warily. "My,.. My Diamond!"

White's head turned, eyes piercing in unquenchable fury. She said nothing but her light eyes spoke of shattering threats. Pearl looked up at her frightened. 

"My Diamond.. Is there n-nothing I can do t-to help you?" Pearl's voice wavered and cracked. 

"Only if you can bring back Pink!" White glared. 

Pearl's one eye looked down from the monarch's fiery white flamed gaze. The Diamond grabbed her. She was so tiny in her mighty Diamond's big hands. Pearl could feel her gem being squeezed. Her only reason to exist was to make her Diamond's life easier and full of joy. If she couldn't do that she didn't deserve to live, she thought to herself. She would be replaced soon. She could tell that's what was going to happen. Her Diamond was going to shatter and discard her to the Harvest pile, where her shards would be made into a new weapon or fusion experiment, or something much, much worse. A beast. White light was of a higher, pure and powerful spectrum. White had an ability to manipulate the form of other gems, something she rarely used unless it was to make gem beasts and animals of past rejects of her court. 

Regardless of her possible destiny, she didn't want to be shattered or live a cursed existence of half death, but she would accept whatever fate would make her Master happy. Though, she didn't think her death would make White feel any better and might just make things worse once her Diamond's temper cooled and realized what she did. She couldn't let her make that mistake, for her own Diamond's peace of mind. 

"W-would you be happy if I looked more like her?" Pearl spoke up from under her Diamonds fingers, in one last ditch effort to make her Diamond happy as well as save her life. The squeezing stopped. 

"What did you say?" White asked, as she opened her palm and stared at the little Pearl.

"Would it make you feel better if I looked like Pink, My Diamond?" Pearl asked, eye wide and afraid. 

"Show me." White commanded. 

Pearl's appearance changed into an outfit more resembling of Pinks, although Pearl couldn't replicate the appropriate colour scheme. 

White's pale eyes narrowed as she scrutinized her. 

"Does this appeal to you, my Diamond?" Pearl asked.

White glared as Pearl spoke. "You don't sound like her. Sound like her!" White commanded.

Pearl looked at her confused. "I- I don't kn-"

White snapped and pressed a finger hard on her throat. "Sound like her!" She pressured.

Pearl felt the hard white light from her Diamond's finger distort Pearl's form. Pearl choked on the light disrupting her. 

Pearl didn't know how Pink sounded, only what she looked like from the murals. Pearl wondered, perhaps she sounded like her Diamond? If all Pearls sound the same, why not all Diamonds? That logic made enough sense to her. "Yes, my diamond." Pearl stated in her Diamond's voice. 

White blinked as she looked at her Pearl confused. "Something.. Something's not right."

Pearl bowed her head and saluted. "My apologies for not being as accurate as possible, my Diamond."

"Ah!" White smiled, it was something, Pearl noted, that hadn't been seen in weeks. "I know what's wrong."

White pushed Pearl down against her palm, then placed her finger on Pearl's gem eye.

Pearl felt light pierce through her being and she shook uncontrollably. "Wha- what are you d-doing, my Diamond?" Suddenly a crack, Pearl screamed as it spread down her cheek. The pain was unimaginable, and nothing she had ever experience before. 

"Your gem's in the wrong place, starlight." White said with a hauntingly cool and calm smile. Her eyes bright and unflinching as Pearl continued to scream and writhe in pain in her palm. "Hold still now, starlight. I'll fix it for you."

Pearl continued to scream and writhe in agony as one by one more long cracks resounded through her head and mind. 

"Hold still. It will make this easier." White pushed down Pearl's arms that instinctively tried to cover her gem. 

Pearl's light appearance began to poof but White refused. Her finger pulsed with stronger pure light into her gem, strengthening her form. White moved the gem to Pearl's navel, leaving a shattered white empty eye socket in it's place. 

"Yes.. Yes, that's perfect, Starlight." White's black lips smiled. Her eyes had a broken look to them as they stared right through her Pearl in an eerie way. 

Pearl felt like screaming as the pain inside her burned and cracked, but her outer body felt numb and limp. Lifeless and disconnected. Her body wasn't used to her gems new placement. Nothing felt right. Nothing felt connected to her gem anymore. 

As White moved her arms and legs to a different position, Pearl felt like a doll, a soul trapped in her own unmovable body.

"There we go." White Diamond spoke in a wickedly sweet voice. "All better now, right Pink?"


End file.
